Killjoy Make Some Noise!
by eccentric nightmare
Summary: This is the story of 3 killjoy on a journey to find something that they truly believe in.
1. Red Wolf

Killjoy: Red Wolf

Many mistaken her for a him. There's a reason for this. Born in a Chinese family, all her parents want was a son, but God must have ignored their prayers. Disappointed by the gender of their first born, she vowed to make her his son no matter what happens. From a young age, she has been groomed, trained and disciplined to be like a boy. She plays with a fire truck instead of dolls because she knows this would make her mother happy. It doesn't really bother her that the whole damn world treat her like a boy until she finds the needs to be the girl she was born as. Months passed, and they still argue about it. For every Christmas after that day, all she wishes for was for her parents to accept her as their daughter and not their son. The disgusted look on her mother's face is a constant reminder that her dreams are impossible to achieved. With the pill, her mother can said out loud with confident to her relatives how much she loves her son. Everyone knows the truth, but they are either too lazy or high to break the news to her. She felt happy that her mother still love her, but she hates that it's the bloody pill that make her mother loves her. Despite being an Asian, she is born with the lightest amber eyes that anyone has seen. Someone once said to her that her eyes remind them of wolfs. Attracted to red since a young age, reminded her to never extinguish the flame that fire up her dreams. Let them guide her to her true path. A determine Red Wolf was born.

...

"Eyes the color of wolfs, that's what i've been told. Paired with a heart burning to the shade of crimson."


	2. Midnight Angel

Killjoy: Midnight Angel

After loosing her mother and father, he is the only person she was her best friend, brother and the love of her life. He knew her love for him, but he has no intention of returning her love, but rather a doll to play with. He would only meet her in the quiet midnight. Afraid of the hound's eyes looking at him for his betrayal. He says that she looks like an angel under the midnight moonlight. Like a fool, she believes him only to get a rude awakening to see him in the arms of another girl. She decided to run. Run away from him and this pain. She heard of a place where heaven is just a pill away. She wanted happiness and none of the pain and took a one-way ticket to this heave. It is true that heaven is just a pill away. She finds herself to be adored by so many people for the first time in her life. She felt happy. But one day, she realizes that this happiness is merely just a mask she wore. She does not felt happiness radiating from her heart. She took a few more to see if this would change the way she felt. But no, she still felt high and dry. Looking around, she finds that everyone's the same. They are happy because of the drug, not from deep within. So, she decided to go on a journey to find happiness. Does true happiness comes in a form of a man or pills? Or it comes from something totally different

...

"He says i look like an angel under the midnight moonlight. Only to cheat in the afternoon sunlight."


	3. Eccentric Nightmare

Killjoy: Eccentric Nightmare

From a young age, she has a 'I don't give a fuck attitude' that make her accept anything that the world put on her. All she sees is a black and white world where everyone is trying to be perfect and pure. This is how she thought the world is, until curiosity got a hold on her. She wonders if there more colors than just black and white. She wonders if they are imperfect people in this world and that's the birth of an eccentric personality. She fins people under the influence of the pill extremely funny. She finds it hilarious that everyone is chasing the same goal that they know could never be achieved without the pill. That everyone is like the robots program to only function this way. She wonders if they can be satisfy with what they already have. She dreams of a world where everyone is their own unique character. Dressed in colorful costume and to do what their hearts told them to. She knows she have to be the sacrificial lamb to achieved this dreams of her. Everyone around her told her that's she sick in the head for wanting imperfection to such a degree. In her parent's eyes, their obedient and innocent daughter has turn into a twisted teenage mess. Detested by society, label as a nightmare of the community, she got the message that she is no longer welcome here and that this is not a place for a much needed revolution. Out-numbered by the pill craving zombies, she ran away from home that many consider paradise to find true satisfaction in a world of imperfection.

...

"I'm so beautifully eccentric that i'm everybody's silly nightmare."


	4. Chapter 1

It's been a few weeks since I left home. Damn! Should have brought out all of my saving if I know I'm going to be broke just within weeks. I wonder how far had I walked away from home. Does Okasan miss my presence or she's still as high as heaven can get? Honestly, I wonder if they even realize that I'm gone. Wow! I never knew the night sky is this beautiful. What am I kidding? I never make any effort to get out of my home at night. All I did for my whole bloody life was being the son that my parent desperately wants. And then, there's those skyscraper that is blocking everything, even the sun. It kind of makes sense that they want to block the sun since many claims that the sun is just a big ball of radiation. Haha! As if they will turn to some kind of zombie if they stay in the sun for too long. Wait! That could happen! Woah, I don't want to turn into a zombie. I want to turn into a girl! Haix, another mental conversation with myself. I wonder when I will officially go crazy. I never really got the hang of going on this journey alone. As time pass, I wonder if my motives will be achieved or I'm just throwing time and effort away. See! I'm talking to myself again. Thank god these voices are just trapped in my head or people really think I'm screwed. Who am I kidding? There's not even a bug out here, let alone human. Oh man! My stomach is rumbling again. This place look like an abandon highway. I hope I can find a diner or some place with food nearby. Damn! Should have brought a map so that I get a better grip of the places I'm going. But that is too late now. I guess all I can do is just curse myself for not preparing for this journey. I wonder how long do I have to walk to find truth. I wonder if there are people out there that is like me. A journey full of hopes and dreams that turn into a midnight wandering marathon. In the morning, the sun and cloud are the only thing that keeps me warm from the chilling cold of the loneliness. In the night, the stars and moons are the only lights that guide me from my aimless wandering. How long do I have to keep walking? OH! I saw bright artificial light! Civilization is near! FOOD! I'M COMING FOR YOU!


End file.
